gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Say
Say by John Mayer is featured in Shooting Star, the eighteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Blaine, Brittany, Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Sam. The song begins after Sue questions Ryder's appearance near the choir room when he is meant to be at the mandatory school assembly. Ryder asks why she does not write him a detention report but she says she does not work here anymore due to being fired for taking the blame for Becky's gun firing. Blaine starts to sing, while holding hands with Tina as they walk towards the auditorium stage. Sam is playing the guitar on a stool as the members of New Directions sit around him. In the auditorium they sit near a star-lit decorated background. Ryder is seen waiting for "Katie" near the Choir Room at 3:30 as promised, but she does not appear. As the New Directions are glad the shooting and the panic have toned down, Ryder still awaits the mystery girl. Eventually, he texts her asking where she is but he gets tired of waiting and runs to the auditorium and joins in with the song. At the end of the song, Artie's recording during the shooting shows some of New Directions members' messages to their parents. Lyrics Blaine: Take all of your wasted honor Every little past frustration Take all of your so called problems Better put 'em in quotations Blaine with Marley: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Ryder with Blaine: Walkin' like a one man army Fightin' with the shadows in your head Livin' up the same old moment Ryder: Knowin' you'd be better off instead If you could only Blaine with Marley and New Directions: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Kitty and Marley: Have no fear for givin' in Have no fear for giving over Brittany and Sam: You better know that in the end It's better to say too much Than never to say what you need to say again Blaine (with Ryder): Even if your hands are shaking And your faith is broken (Even as the eyes are closin') (Do it with a heart wide open) Marley (with Blaine): Wide heart! (Wide) Marley with Blaine and New Directions: Say what you need to say Blaine: Say what you need to say Blaine with Marley (New Directions): Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say (Ryder: Say what you need to say) Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to Say what you need to Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Blaine with New Directions: Say what you need to say Gallery Saycover.jpg RyleySay2.gif Jarley164.png RyleySay.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-04-12 om 13.14.52.png.jpg 18 Shooting Star.mp4 snapshot 41.00 -2013.04.12 14.03.31-.jpg 18 Shooting Star.mp4 snapshot 41.47 -2013.04.12 14.04.02-.jpg Tumblr ml5kry0Rmd1rl53x2o1 500.jpg Tumblr ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro4 250.gif Tumblr ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro2 250.gif Tumblr ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro3 250.gif Say wildebrams.gif Wildebrams4.gif Wildebrams3.gif Wildebrams2tf.gif Wildebrams1.gif 5Wildebrams.gif Blina in auditorium - Shooting Star.png Glee-Say-Full-Performance-Video-02-2013-04-11.jpg Newdirections say.png Say ss ryder.png Say hallway ryder.png Blaine say.png Sam2 say.png Say sam.png Say blina.png Say ryder.png say glee.png say season 4.png Tumblr n6ines415M1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n6ines415M1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n6ines415M1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6ines415M1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n6ines415M1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n6ines415M1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n6ines415M1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n6ines415M1ra5gbxo2 250.gif ShootingStar1.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four